Kuro Neko
by AuthorBeauty
Summary: Young Natsume Hyuuga lives the chaotic mysterious life of a student trapped in the ever famous Alice Academy. However, a past of sadness and anger, along with being the Governments puppet, led to his near destruction. That brood of hollow darkness kept him on the edge of being sane until the accidental intrusion of a little spark named Mikan Sakura.
1. Darkness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1. [Darkness]<span>**

The shadows, the darkness, nowhere yet everywhere at once. My name escaped his dark obsidian lips, entrapping me in a place far from the light, far from any sign of hope; as far as the deepest pits of oblivion.

"You think you can escape?" A loud, cruel induced laugh filled my ears. My senses dulling and numbed with arson, smothered, waxed with a swab of toxin. Nevertheless, I continued searching the darkness with crazed eyes, summoning a desperate flair of flames in the presence. "Hm, look at you. Such an arrogant little brat. Kids like you deserve punishment, don't you think?" Gritting my teeth, I resisted the emotional pull to surrender, the tainted breaths of my frustration echoing across the perimeter of the black empty space. "Moreover, no one escapes, not the ruthless Kuro Neko, not me, and definitely not some Alice fool. This is just the beginning, better make the best of it, Hyuuga. The lives of those close to you are indeed affected by your decisions." I wanted to believe this darkness wasn't eating me away, wasn't tainting my soul, and that I was normal. Two words. Why me? Am I some toy that the Academy can mess with? Does my limited life span bring joy to their shitty lives? Hn, whatever. One thing is for certain, no matter what, I'll make them regret. Even if it means killing myself in the process, what's at stake? Sooner or later I'll die, and I'd much rather it be sooner, than to delay the inevitable. After all, I am the Kuro Neko, a murderous, Black Ops agent working for the ESPs. Or, so they say. And to be honest; it pisses me off.

**[Kuro Neko]**

My eyes snapped open, pain tracing my body as I cringed further into my blanketless bed. With slanted, wary eyes I noticed the ends of my legs spun, and intertwined with the dark sheets as they spilt over the sides of the mattress, resembling the darkness and cruelty of the memory. Sitting up with panting breaths, I reached for the two pills at my bedside; a gift perhaps, from that bastard Persona no doubt. Tilting my head up and swallowing them whole, I wiped my mouth and noticed a note on my desk. Swiping the paper into my clenching fist, I scanned the vivid words with a hollow feeling stem in the pit of my gut.

"Disobeying are you, Natsume? I'll see you in the Elementary Principals...office, punishment will be much assured."

Closing my eyes in annoyance, I lit the note in a flair of fire and watched the dancing flame obliterate it into ash in the air. Playing with fire costs so much, but once you experience it, you can never stop. My eyes followed a thin line of light that escaped into the emptiness of my vast dormitory, dazing me in a slight trance as I went to the window, and cloaked myself into the darkness. Nothing good can come from the light, it burns, and changes you. It coaxes, and taints you, I'm better off in the darkness. Better off with them in the light...

**[Kuro Neko]**

My hands were trembling inside the pockets of my regulated shorts, a merciless headache consuming my everlasting fatigue. They wasted no time to attach the incredulous Alice restrainer on me, a consequence for being uncooperative in yesterdays mission. Lifting my hand up, I traced the black cat mask with deft fingers, irritated that I surrendered so easily to that guy. I still remember the cynical grin that smeared across his made up charade, the way he leisurely sat on the cushion of his chair; simply watching me pay the price with blood and sweat.

"Natsume?" I quickly snapped back to reality, relieved to find it was Ruka Nogi walking towards me. Shoving my hand back into my pocket, I acknowledged him with a terse nod.

"Yo, Ruka." I casually greeted, walking further away from Naru's chaotic class of idiots, his light feet shadowing mine in unison. Silence passed and all I could think of was how neck deep I'm in, of how I want to rid of the manipulation and lies.

"It happened again, didn't it?" He said, stopping my movements in a complete sentence. I shifted my position to see a gleam of sadness in the depths of his blue, crystal clear eyes. The complete opposite from my blood driven orbs. Noticing we were in the perimeter of the Middle School division, I looked around to see if any eyes or ears were listening.

"Ruka..." My voice paled in comparison to his tearful state, watching as he averted his eyes to the padded green grass.

"You always have to endure it by yourself, why?" I averted my gaze. _Because you'll be consumed by the darkness too. _

The pupils in his eyes dilated, slightly lonesome. He couldn't see my face, couldn't tell what I was thinking, fortunately. My mouth dried, dropped to a silent grunt of pain as I tried to regain the words I should say, but nothing came out.

Laughter filled my ears and I swiftly cranked my head to the side to see some of the older Middle School students make their way over to me and Ruka. My hands itched with the lust to burn, awaiting their intimidation route to appear. Their disgusted, amused filled eyes clung to my mask and my throat growled in bile.

"If it isn't the murderer. Ne, Hyūga, how does it feel to be a toy for the Academy? Must be fun, especially with someone of your...class." Snorting with laughter, the boy flicked his wrist, aiming an illusion of burning flames toward me. Taking an intimidating step forward I clenched my fists and felt the urge to stain my hands. However, Ruka suddenly pushed me to the side with a protective glare molding his soft features. They raised their eyes in amusement. "So, animal boy wants to play too?"

"Don't you bastards have something better to do? Please, leave us alone." My head started to pound, my blood deteriorating. Ugh, those pills. The effects should wane off soon.

"Why? Shouldn't you be in class little boy?" Making a mocking face, the upperclassmen reached to touch Ruka, yet by now my senses were on high alert. I kicked his shin with the tip of my boot, grounding out a painful hollar from his wide spread mouth. Smirking in slight disappointment, I managed to conjure a fire above my index finger. The ball sack would've been better...tch.

"Think before you speak." I let them stare at the ever gorging flame, hearing a gulp of hesitation.

"Wait, you want to wager?" The boy said, tentatively backing up. Soon his shirt fanned with fire, screaming and all as he urged me to stop.

"Why should I?" I knew my tone and body posture sent them on a drift, I knew I was some fearful holy figure in their eyes. Still, why do they still instigate me? Idiots.

"I-I'll get my uncle to send a letter to your family!" He squeaked in peer pressure, hands up in humiliating defeat. My ears perked, the rhythm of my heart picking up. Letter?

Slowly, I diminished the scorching flames, Ruka watching me warily.

"Hn, whatever." I shook my head of hope, grasping Ruka's Alice uniform in my grip, dragging him along to the Elementary Division. That has to be one fucking lie...

"Actually, if you escape the Academy," I stopped any movement and listened to the rare, disbelieving proposition. "In exchange, I'll give you a letter from your father." Clenching my fists, I felt tears absorb my cheeks. Lifting a hand to my mask, I remembered no one could see my melt down. "So, are you going to do it?" Staring down at the cement, I came to to a ridiculous conclusion.

"Hai hai." I muttered, leaving the scene in a scrambled mess eroding my thoughts.

"Natsume..." Ruka spoke, walking by my side toward the entrance of the Academy.

"Ruka, will you help me?" I mumbled, turning toward him with the emotions on my traits hidden. He jerked back in surprise, soon, slowly, nodding in guilty agreement.

"Natsume, what if he finds out?" The blond of his hair shined like the sun, like the light. Shifting my body towards the planked gate, I sighed, lightly summoning a fire with the palm of my hand. I could feel the pressure of the gate, the feel of someone watching every action I made. My body and mind felt completely drained, utterly exhausted and used. I felt numb, as if by now nothing could hurt me; but obviously I can.

"Step back, Ruka." He twitched, blinking rapidly as he took several steps back. Turning my attention away from his worried state, I stared at the Alice wall in silence. Lifting both of my hands, I concentrated, dislocating myself to be a simple engorged flame. Then I did the only thing that fit my persona, the only thing that I knew I could do. And it was the pleasure to burn.

My mind started to revolve around the sense of flames. The smoky scent, the flawless heat. I could feel the ends of my fingertips begin to charge with power, energy draining and mentally killing my soul as I flashed my eyes open and launched a large expanding ball of fire to the Alice wall, a loud kaboom irritating my ears as I swiftly hopped onto the gate of Alice Academy. I've never thought I could feel this wary sense of adrenaline again - but what may the consequences be? Wind whipped at my skin, the pointed edges of the gate taunting my balance.

As the smoke moved away from my clear line of sight, I noted the voices of panic and almost smirked. The large cracked wall crumbled to the ground, an evident dent showing as my flames left charred edges around the rigid pillars.

I knelt slightly and pushed off the slim platform of the gate, tunneling toward the ground. My breath catching in my chest as I finally noticed Narumi, a wide emphasized grin plastered on his face. Crap.

"Natsume!" He hollered in delight. "Don't run away!" Suddenly a sharp sting thwacked against my cheek, the mask miraculously releasing my face as I grit my teeth in pain. The ends of my black hair swayed before my eyes, the thud of my body collapsing against the ground causing me to wince. I could hear the high tone in his voice pound in my ears, gradually growing more and more annoyed.

"H-Hey! Are you okay?" The presence of a new voice appeared, yet I couldn't find the steam to respond immediately, panting, feeling blood rise from my throat.

"I..Urgh!" Grunting in pain, I felt my hand limp, crushed by a weight that stung my form useless

"Its useless to try to escape using your Alice powers, Natsume-chan." I peered over my pain and watched Naru carefully kneel before me, a grin on his face and a certain flair in the midst of his eyes. "Before you use your power, I'll use mine and you'll end up being embarrassed like before. Though, I'd get a certain amusement from that..." My face scrunched in hatred, my eyes expecting him to burn anytime soon, but as of now my Alice is useless.

Clenching my teeth I heard my voice rise. "Crazy teacher! Hmph..." Then I felt his hand wrap around my shoulder bone, tugging me toward him as he blew in my ear, a sweet scent evaporating the musky smell of smoke. My heart rose to a certain level, my body numbing and blushing at the same time.

"This is the rewarding punishment for you." He whispered, and that was all I could remember as I blanked out, back to the vivid shadowy darkness, my chance long gone and forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope that it was entertaining in the least, my attempt at writing Gakuen Alice in Natsume's perspective! His story will be called Kuro Neko as in Black Cat, which is his alias name in the Governmental world of Alices! Thanks for reading! I'll update soon!**


	2. Polka

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2. [Polka]<span>**

I've been listening to their conversation, conflicted and annoyed to the brink. This girl seemed oblivious to me, so did the sensei, besides Ruka should be here soon.

My ears perked when she brought up the subject of my Alice prevention mask, no doubt wondering what it was. My eyes cracked open, slyly watching them from my position on the sofa. Damn Narumi.

"Prevention?" Her voice executed, holding up the mask in curiousity. Lowering my eyes, I closely examined her. The ends of her hair curled, wrapped in two separate tails, the color of light mahogany. The clothes she wore reminded me of the countryside, rumpled and slightly haggard looking.

"It will completely seal the Alice of whoever is wearing it. This mask is reserved for punishment of dangerous people, once it is turned on the wearer can't take it off by himself." I saw his eyes glide toward me and quickly faked sleep. "There are some students whose Alice can pose risks. It...makes it easier to mark them." Clenching my fists I felt a burn penetrate my gut; the medicine is starting to halt its effects.

"Have you heard of the phrase: 'avoid black cats'?" I felt their gazes direct towards me and wretched my face to be composed. "Although for Natsume, if he really puts his mind to it, he can probably render the mask useless." Useless, you say? I never asked for this damn Alice, anyway. My face scrunched slightly.

The beep of his phone sounded, breaking the silence like a shattered block of ice.

"Oh! An intruder in the greenhouse!?" He yelped, shuffling footsteps pounding in my head. "I'm sorry! There's an emergency so I must leave you." My eyes opened, watching him tap away towards the door, unaware that I'm awake. "Ah, you!" He suddenly turned around, reminded of something, or someone.

"Yes!?" She straightened her back and quickly committed a cadet pledge. What's up with this girl?

"I'm going to send for someone over here soon." His phone beeped, making his way out the doorway. "So if Natsume wakes up before anyone comes, press that emergency switch immediately!" My eyes found the way towards a small switch and I groaned in distaste, everyone was still not coming to terms with me being awake already. "You must do it." Then, he left leaving the quiet silence in our grasps. I could feel her eye me in disgust, the same familiar look I always have the allure to get. She was no different from anyone else...that was what I thought before I felt my nose being squeezed. It took all my resolve to not burn this girl to death, silently staying still in my uncomfortable posture. What the hell!?

Quietly giggling to herself, I began to open my eyes and saw the soft tremble to her shoulders as the echo of her laughs filled my ears. She held a book of some sort in the clutches of her hands, thinking happily and humming a song. Her back was directly in front of me, precisely in my arms reach as I sat up with tired, glaring eyes. Like an idiot, she completely ignored me, kissing the album like a lover. I shivered at the thought and grabbed hold of one of her pigtails, harshly yanking her body towards me and slamming her down against the sofa.

The glimmer in her eyes told me everything, a wasteful brown hue that signified fear and confusion. My hand fisted a glob of her hair and I glowered down at the shocked appeal on her face in content.

"Answer me in five seconds," My voice was stoic, ever enchantingly cold as her dimwitted struggle to move stopped with my legs entrapping her like a vice. "If you don't, I'll burn your hair." My fingertips zapped with surging energy, waiting for the right moment to wither her soft hair in flames. "Who are you?" Gasping, she tried to push me off, mindlessly wearing her energy down. Five seconds were up, and I began to release the desire of smoke and ember, only to be met with...nothing, as if she extinguished them on her own. What the hell?...

A loud conspicuous crash was heard, relief washing over my veins as I looked over at the shrouds of glass crumble atop a blond headed boy groaning in pain.

"You're late, Ruka." Although I said that, we never designated a specific time, so this can all be my fault, in a way. The girl was still ruthlessly struggling underneath me, my irritation leaned on amusement.

"Geez," He coaxed, picking glass out of his shirt as he looked at me, a silent question in his eyes. "Whose fault do you think that is, Natsume? I shouldn't have helped you." He began to smile, well until he noticed the girl squirming below me. A blush colored his cheeks, averting his eyes slightly. "What are you doing? Who's that?" I looked at the girl and decided to provoke her some more, lazily sitting on her and pushing her face away. Maybe I should assault her into telling me?...

"She was here when I woke up." Sighing, I continued to push her face away from me. "Yet she refuses to reveal her identity."

"Is she an Alice?" Ruka asked, displaying a certain uneasiness. Her screeching became almost unbearable.

"No clue, dunno." I glowered down at her in utter annoyance, shoving her into the cushion harder. My aura screamed warning, and I knew they both knew it. "She won't obey me at all, so I thought I'd make her cry." Her screams continued, tears of resilience holding her eyes. "Should I take her underwear off?" I wondered aloud, twisting the idea like some pervert.

"Aargh!" The belt of her scream made me grin, slipping off her underwear as she struggled in agony. "Pervert- Bastard- Aargh!" She continued to spout out meaningless names, my resolve almost dissolving as I saw the pattern on her kitty like garments.

"A world of polka dots." I mused, her struggling and kicking ensuing. Ruka looked away bashfully.

"Why don't you use your Alice to do this?" He questioned soundly. My pride burst out of spite and I casually skirted my words.

"I'm tired and I can't get it to work properly yet." Suddenly a pound of footsteps were heard. "Crap, someone's coming." I launched off the girl, clutching the newly obtained polka dots in hand. Ruka warily glanced over at the scrap of cloth in my hand and I began to smirk, utterly surprising me. God, maybe I am a pervert?

"Are you alright, Mikan!?" Narumi and Misaki sensei puffed in like a storm, mouths agape in shock as me and Ruka leaned against the window frame, that baka girl running away, screaming in mortification into the arms of that Bastard Naru. A glare melt across the contours of my face as I watched her huddle into his willing arms.

"Natsume! Ruka!?" Misaki sensei groaned in annoyance, quirking a brow at the both of us. Preparing to make our escape, I steered my gaze toward the girl, stoned faced when her watery orbs met mine. Holding up the truth of her innocence, I began to dangle it before her ever gorging eyes. A taunt, a tease to finish the scene perhaps?

"See ya," Waving the material like Japan's National flag, a prodding urge to mock her flicked my mind. "Polka Dot Panties!" Her entire self froze, gawking in disbelief at the circumstance. After moments of silence, her mumbles became more evident, speechless to say the least.

"They took it off you?" Narumi asked dubiously, controlling his laughter as I hunched down, tumbling toward the ground feet first. Ruka then stumbled behind me, blushing uncontrollably as we ran.

"NOOOOOOOO! Perverts!" She wailed, the echo of her voice stammering around us.

"What should we do?" Ruka rushed through panted breaths. "Should we return to the Elementary Division now?" Smothered with air, he coughed.

"Sure." I muttered mindlessly, disappointed to reach the darkness again. Disappointed to have failed something that was so important.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Natsume and Mikan's first encounter! Not really a long chapter, since I'm writing Natsume's perspective as he's seen in the manga and anime. I hope it was okay! I'lI try to update once a day! Review, if you like or follow and fave! **


	3. Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3. [Arrival]<span>**

I entered the room of Class B. Chaos is all I could think of, all that was there. Everyone momentarily stopped in silence, watching as me and **Ruka** passed the various rows of tumbled desks and tentative Alice students. A girl named Sumire oggled us like a desperate fool, I in turn resisting the instinct to puke. Koko and Kitsuneme waved to me like the bakas they were, causing me to lower my eyes. I continued my steps, dropping my weight in my seat and collecting the unread Manga Magazine I've been saving. Ruka sat next to me and groomed the hairs of his rabbit, hesitant to start speaking with all curious eyes on us.

"Koko." I muttered, scanning the newest action anime produced by Funimation. He poked in out of nowhere, the still apparent smile on his face. "Read me." Why you might wonder? The attention annoyed me. His voice instantly made my peers look away, a certain comfort and discomfort contradicting my space. Flipping through the pages of various animated titles, Ruka began to speak despite the clamor of voices.

"He lied, Natsume. H-He wasn't really going to give you one of your fathers letters." Those words burst the hope inside me, crumpled my thought process and enhanced my need to burn. My hands twitched and I continued flipping through the pages, my blood boiling beneath my veins.

"Hn, not like I didn't know." Sighing, he turned away, solemnly stroking the fur of the rabbit he found at the High School Divisions gardens. I glanced over at him and released a grunt of annoyance, dropping the magazine on my face to rid of my unease and distraught. Ruka wants to be devoured by the Academy, wants to suffer along with me. But he doesn't know everything, I never tell him anything. He needs to stay away from me, I know that, but...I can't lose anyone else. And if they do try something, I'll burn those bastards straight to Hell.

My ears perked as a large consuming ruckus swept through the front of the classroom, whispering voices murmuring back and forth about a new student. Almost immediately I lost interest, closing my eyes to recollect the wasted sleep deprivation of yesterdays midnight round about.

"This is our new friend, Mikan Sakura. Everyone, please be nice to her." Huh? Familiar.

"Hi, I'm Mikan Sakura. Nice to meet..." Her voice was severely wiped out, the substitute quickly bombarded with a swarm of trash, various tones and voices lurking around the room, and all in all, this indefinitely irritated me. Shifting under the texture and paper swifted scent of my magazine, I finally was close to dozing off, the hood of my eyes quivering close. But I doubt my peace will last.

"Hi, nice to meet you!" A high pitched, cheerful voice knocked me back to reality, a figure sitting in my limited space. Of course, damn I'm tired. My manga slipped off my face, the smile of a girl that I was not expecting to encounter radiating pleasantly. Opening her doe-eyed brown orbs, a certain realisation hit her and she froze in complete shock. Slow Baka.

"Oh. It's you." I bluntly confirmed, noticing Ruka jolt in surprise. Remaining with a stoic label on my face, I carefully lowered my manga on the table. "The 'Polka Dot Panty' girl." Her jaw dropped, my eyebrows rose.

"Ah..." She mumbled, staggering back in astonishment, pointing at me with shaking hands. So irritating. "P-PERVERTED MOLESTER!" She screamed in the highest pitch she could possibly muster. I stared at her, processing the words. What in the world?...A MOLESTER!? She stood there, panting with heaving shoulders. My eyebrows scrunched together, my face painted with an incredulous look.

"What the hell are you blabbering on about?" I asked coldly. "A molester is someone with a sleazy ulterior motive," Looking up and down her body, I continued. "As if I'd have a sleazy ulterior motive on you, idiot." Turning away, Ruka passed me a teacup filled with cocoa. Lifting it to my lips, my followers lined up before me.

"What happened, Mr. Natsume?" A nameless rebel asked. "Did that new girl do something?"

"H-How can you do that to a girl!?" Looking over at her, I placed the cup down in leisure. "You're a woman's enemy! A barbarian!" She screeched, flailing her arms. My eyes glazed over as I saw Mochiage step forward. "Apologize you morons!" Clenching her fists by her side, she was suddenly pulled into the air, resembling a dancing puppet on a string.

"Oi! Watch what you say to Mr. Natsume! Besides, why are you acting so high and mighty? Eh, New girl!?" Mochiage had never failed to annoy me. Her face became a tinted pink, looking absolutely out of her wits end. "Are you so stupid that I have to repeat myself? Watch what you say to Mr. Natsume! Eh!?" Gasps filled the class, absolute silence taking place as the teacher whimpered in the corner. Koko hovered near me, whispering something in fine detail between the drum and shell of my ear. Hmm. Class Rep hesitantly moved forward.

"Stop it everyone!" He glanced at the teacher in disappointment.

"Stop him Himukai! How can he do this to a powerless girl!" Sensei cried. My eyes wandered to a dead dazed look on her face, no struggle, no resilience.

"Oh, there's no need to stop." The clamor ensued, my face sagging out of fatigue, and the class all turned toward that girl Sumire. The new girl still lashing out in a chaotic frenzy above our heads. "I thought she was one of us, so I've been listening quietly, but she's been bad mouthing Natsume and Ruka." Her ridiculous poise figure stood straight, hands on the inner wedging of her hips as she tilt her head at me. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. This is almost too kind. Ne, Natsume kun?" I stayed silent for a moment. Placing the porcelain feel of the cup near my parted lips, I sighed out of annoyance.

"Let her down." Mochiage stepped back in surprise, sliding the girl down reluctantly.

"Yes, Mr. Natsume." Seaweed head girl sighed dreamily in the corner, fanning herself in a jubilant way.

"I think his generosity adds to Natsume's charm!" Squealing, she wrote down something. Rolling my eyes in annoyance, I quietly watched the Polka Dot Panties girl slump on the ground, dazed with sweat and exhaustion.

"Hey, Mikan are you okay!?" Class Rep swarmed around her like a useless crowd of worker bees to its Queen. I scoffed to myself, and snapped my fingers.

"Yo, Polka Dots." She picked up her glazed orbs of cognac brown, staring me down with a scowl on her flushed face. "What kind of Alice do you have?" The bystanders listened in grave darkness, Polka Dots clenching her fists in shock. It felt as if she had a secret, perhaps Koko can help?

"Pfft! Why should I, tell you?" Tears stuck to her cheeks, her tongue released to mock me. I jolt slightly, snapping my fingers quickly for her to be levitated again. Koko felt close, my mind open so he can read that freak. He stepped out of the shadows, a grin still imprinted on his face. Everyone stopped to look at Koko, not moving an inch to hear his words.

"Come to think of it, I wonder what my Alice is." My tongue clicked, leaning back to watch the reality dawn on her stupefied face. He rubbed his neck at the difficulty of her Kansai accent, continuously twisting his fingers out of hidden guilt but placing them back at his sides."The teacher told me I was an Alice, but I haven't seen any signs of being one..." I crossed my arms, analysing the different types of facial expressions around the room. "Am I really an Alice?" A chaotic clamor diverged soon after, her face wobbling in awe.

"Unbelievable!" Seaweed head girl gasped, spatting in distaste. "She doesn't even know what her Alice is? Then why is she even here!? Huh..." She tapped her foot repetitively in thought. "That's too weird! It's unheard of!" Waving her hands in the air, she looked around the room like some crazed clown on drugs. I lowered my eyes. "Maybe she tricked the teacher into believing she was an Alice! How shameless!" The new girl in worry frowned, quickly ready to fight back.

"No...! I didn't...!" She trailed in a raising pitch. "Mr. Narumi told me that I was an "Alice"!" Her thumb jabbed against her chest to exaggerate her statement.

"Oh?" Sumire challenged, eyes penetrating her in distaste. "Then prove it. You were even doubting yourself just now." Crossing her arms, she stared crudely. Polka teetered back in horror.

"But...I've already told you that I don't really know..." She stuttered, flopping like a noodle in the boiler.

"Hurry up." Sumire snapped, an increase of people layering behind her back. My eyes still lay on Polka Dots, never leaving, and soon that bewildered look savagely switched to a glower.

"Be-Besides! You're so hung up on being an "Alice". Is being an Alice that..."

"Yes, it's great." The new girl deflated at the immediate response. "Of course it's great. Are you stupid?" I felt a small smile curve onto my face, turning toward my manga in disinterest, and sipping the buzzing chocolate suds that Ruka bought at Central Town last week. Out of the corner of my eye he was still grooming his rabbit, watching the hype in a dazed trance.

"We, Alices, use our powers in special fields, and have made enormous accomplishments in many fields such as politics, art and education. It wouldn't be an exaggeration to say that the country's specialists are all Alices. Even the special elites are recognized and protected by the government." Flaunting the Alice statis, she continued, my hands flipping through the latest illustrations of 'Bleach'. "People that aren't Alices are only parasites that gather around them to gain their benefits, or become like worker ants and serve Alices. Basically, they're just there to make us look good. We are chosen people, completely different from those ordinary easily replaceable people." I closed my manga and heard the silence echo.

"N-No way!" Polka Dots denied, still creased on the floor, eyes following the words and movements she made. I stayed silent, averting my eyes. Irritating...

"Hotaru..." She whispered. "Hey, Hotaru!" Imai? Odd.

"If you can't show us proof, then you've practically admitted that you're not an Alice. Hurry up and get out of this Academy." The red hue of my orbs followed the girl slumped to the floor, hands on her knees and the brown of her hair falling against the shadows on her face. She's adapt to be crying, hn, like most others do. Tch, boring. "Hey," Sumire snapped, shaking in rage. "Are you listening!?" The air chilled with a thirsty frost, a dark obsidian aura maneuvering around the still, silent girl. Her pigtails hung over the petite bone of her shoulder, shaking, trembling.

"...NO." Her voice bit, a clamor vibrating around her uneven tone.

"Huh?" Sumire, flabbergasted, stepped back.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" She yelled with meaning.

"What...!" Seaweed girl shout back, nervously.

"I'M AN ALICE!" Mr. Narumi said so!" Confidence glazed her words in truth.

"Huh!?" Dubiously, seaweed girl scrunched her face, a certain madness in her eyes.

"I trust what the teacher says. He couldn't have made a mistake." Everyone watched the argument, my eyes widening. Who exactly is this girl?

"On what grounds are you..." Sumire suddenly was cut off.

"But I don't think that Alices are better than others!" Polka proclaimed, her molars grinding to dust. "If there's anything you people have more than others," Swiftly turning her head, a menacing glare branched on the most part of her face. "It's your rotten personalities, morons!" Heaving, she went on. "Why don't you get that useless brain of yours replaced, huh!? AIRHEAD!" I bit my tongue out of surprise, my eyebrows rising and my mouth slightly pushed open. Seriously, who in their right mind would cause more conflict in this place? She really must be an idiot.

"Wha-What did you say!?" Sumire gasped in utter rage, her lackey stepping forward in anger. But that baka kept spouting out nonsensical replies.

"The only thing you can be proud of are your Alices, and guess what!? You're all empty otherwise! Morons! Idiots!" Both of them flailed their arms at each other. What the hell.

"Do something about her!" Whining, Sumire stomped her feet in frustration.

"You!" The lackey grasped her hair, harshly pulling her body to the ground. A flair of continuous heat burned my gut, a scowl creasing my brows together. Screaming, she pushed his face away from hers, a far too sudden mess tumbling on the floor. My eyes writhed in shock when his dirtied fist zipped toward her, my own bloody hands ready to burn him alive.

BAM! CRACK!

Hurriedly extinguishing the fire that I was about to release, out of the corner of my eye I saw Ruka quickly look away. God, this is humiliating. That girl, Imai, was the newest transfer and had the Inventing Alice. It took me by surprise when Polka called her name, and now? That same weirdo punched a guy with a Deer hoof, all the while with a straight face.

"Imai!?" Sumire questioned. Indigo eyes looked up, a sense of danger within them.

"Excuse me," Her face was stoic, but her voice was ice cold. "But I'm the only one allowed to make her cry." Holding up her hoof invention she went on. "So don't lay your hands on her."

Sumire pulled her hair in confusion.

"I-Imai! You...!"

"There goes my best student award..." Imai admitted, I snickered quietly to myself. The weird pair continued with their contrasting relationship, settling things with a forced hug, Seaweed girl growling in defeat, turning towards me.

"Natsume, Ruka!" She shrieked. I shifted in my seat, thinking. Ruka placed a deck of Alice cards in the middle of our table, splitting and dividing them between me, Rabbit san, and himself.

"Yo, Polka Dots." Her head swiveled, heated amber eyes glaring at me in response.

"What?" She bit. I rose a brow, slowly taking my stack of cards off the table, arranging them to my liking.

"I heard that you can't enroll if you don't get along with the people in this class within a week." I clicked my tongue.

"Oh! How do you know that!?" Expectedly, Koko popped in front of her vision, pointing the attention to himself.

"I can read minds!" He stated matter a factly. I peered over the hood of my dire orbs to see a doomed expression cast over her small features. Sighing, I stole Rabbits card and counter attacked Ruka, leaving me the victor as Ruka shook his head, shuffling the cards once again.

"Well, I guess you won't be enrolling at this rate." Flicking my eyes to her stupid front, my lips pursed in bitter. "Although, I could give you a chance..." Recollecting my new stack of cards, Sumire screamed in hysterics, Ruka wincing from the pitch. I ignored her frantic objections and continued. "That is, if you really are an Alice." Meeting her shining eyes with mine, she trembled with excitement and urged me on. Placing the aligned joint of cards in front of me I looked outside the hazy noon of the day, the slight wash of trees entering my line of vision. "You see those "Northern Woods" over there," Tilting my chin towards the dark gloom of the forest, silent eyes watched in anticipation, hanging onto every word I threw. "If you can get through those woods to the High School Division, and leave a footprint there, then I'll accept you as an Alice and let you stay here." I knew full well of the limitations, but if she wants to be an Alice so badly, might as well let the dummy try.

"The "Northern Woods"?" Polka questioned, nervously fumbling with the strands of her mahogany glazed hair. Class Rep shook in worry behind her, nervously protesting.

"But that's impossible Natsume san! Those woods are off limits! E-Even to Alice students!"

"I didn't say she had to." Closing my eyes momentarily due to the dizzy side effects of the pain reliever, I stole Ruka's Ace with ease. "If she doesn't want to, then she can just leave." Sumire and the rest of her friends sighed in content; again, I wanted to puke.

"But...!" His final attempt seemed utterly futile as I turned my attention to Polka's determined figure.

"Are you going to do it?" Lowering my eyes she gulped nervously.

"Hai!" Ruka sat quietly, watching me lean back against the formative wooden seat.

"Oh...I see, Mikan you're going into those woods? Well, I hope nothing happens, take these." Imai pat her shoulder, still monotone and dull as she handed her a box of stale Pocky sticks.

"Since you're new here, I'll let you have a friend who can guide you." I placed the manga on my face and heard Imai dash away, Class Rep making the decision to travel with her. Tch, whatever.

"Then, we have a deal. Let the game begin." The echoes of their footsteps left, all the chaos finally diverged away from the quiet silence of me and Ruka's space. The magazine slipped from my face and I stared up at the ceiling, lost in demonic thought.

"Natsume." I looked over at Ruka with wary orbs. His palm pressed against the desk, pushing him up as he collected the cards that were messily scattered. "Do you know something about that Polka Dots girl? Why go through the trouble..." Something within my mind sparked, wondering why I did what I did, and I turned my gaze away from his scrutiny, looking out the window to see the Northern Woods from afar.

"No...I don't know." Thinking back, I remembered the moment I released my Alice on that girl, the very first moment in my life I felt powerless against someone, felt so weak...is this the feeling of being tamed? Restricted? Damn...! Clenching my teeth, I slammed my fist against the table, feeling the familiar torture of fear tinge the peers around me. Hai...this is how it's supposed to be, the weak don't survive, only the strong do. Laughing under my breath, Ruka stared down at me in a desperate type of pain. Only the strongest survive...but the thing is, there's an exchange. They die in the darkness, are tainted by its sin, and brought back alive, anew. So why when that new girl is here does she smile? Why did she even find her way here? So irritating...she's so irritating. That smile of hers...I'll make it disappear before this Academy does.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:** Updated! Anyway, I hope you liked it! Please review/fan/ or follow! And when this is completed I'll start to edit and correct, for now, I just want to write! Thank you for reading and I'll update soon!


	4. Discontent

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4. [Discontent]<span>**

I fell into the darkness once again, slipping into a vast space full of panels of flickering memories. Looking around, I slowly maneuvered through the hollow murmurs, blatant taps of my heel echoing around the base of my head. A numbing scent of a variety of sweet Anko, Dorayaki, and Anmitsu wafting in my nostrils. A giggle dissipated around me, the radiating panels of light shifting to the playful rays of the sun. My eyes widened in surprise, kisses of fallen Sakura petals drifting on my hair. I gasped when a sudden glob of pressure tightened against my abdomen, two feeble arms hugging my torso in content.

Innocent scarlet eyes laughed in delight, glimmering up at me in sheer happiness. Holding my breath I blinked down at the girl, realising it wasn't just an ordinary girl; it was my sister Aoi.

"Natsume!" She smiled widely, taking hold of the front of my shirt and dragging me along in a hurried manner.

"O-Oi!" I stumbled behind her, following a patterned path of pebbles up a steep hill of wild flowers and grass. I remember this day: it was the day of New Years, around the time I was six. Her small hand tightened around my shirt as we reached the top of the hill, two grown figures looming ahead with gentle laughs warping around the field. I couldn't speak, hardly believing the illusion in front of me. Dad was here, being a klutz and all, but the more prominent realisation would be the laughing carefree face of my mother. With widened eyes, I stood in the lay of the wind, staring in awe. She sat under a blooming Cherry Blossom tree, a sunflower hat adorning the top of her midnight black hair. Pouting at something ridiculous dad said, she finally noticed me and raised a brow in question.

"Hey, Natsume, Aoi chan! Come here, let mama see you." Patting her lap, a warm softening smile arched the gentle shade of her lips and rosemary stained cheeks. Aoi, without any sort of hesitation, let go of my shirt and quickly ran toward her with a teeth flashing smile on her face. My hands trembled by my sides, silent with conflicting emotions tearing my resolve apart. Her familiar smile continued to beckon me forward, my body beginning to inch closer to a picture that I've long since forgotten. It seemed so surreal, so unreal; as if what my reality is, was just a painful torturous nightmare. But as I drew closer, I finally began to realise that this was truly a dream.

"Natsume?" I was finally standing where all of them were sitting: plates of Anmitsu, Anko, and Dorayaki spread across a patterned blanket of checkered white and red. Faces of worry assessed every crevice on my face, the ends of my bangs hiding the glimmering tears in my eyes. Suddenly, I felt a gentle touch lightly skim my arm, the hoarse movement in my throat constricting. "Come now, Natsume. Let's enjoy this moment together, as a family, ne?" Tilting her head, mothers scent suddenly triggered a certain awareness within me, the careful smell of sweet rice tea and herbs. My bangs cast shadows across my face, silently nodding. And with that, she smiled. Slowly, I sat criss crossed next to mother, wondering how long this reminiscing will last. The wind blew, laughter and the gradual warmth of the sun devouring my conscience. Moments of time stopped, and for a second, I felt that this was actually real. The numerous cherry blossom flowers fluttered across the field, and I was no longer apart of the scene. I was a bystander, watching as the light began to fade, the giggles dissipitating. Everything I once knew leaving me for a second time. Yet...I couldn't stop it.

Opening my eyes, I noticed that my head was resting on the desk, Ruka's presence gone. In silent movement, I lifted my head away from the petrified wood and scrunched my brows at the memory of that Panty girl. What an idiot... Shifting my gaze towards the window, a broad lining of the Northern Woods filled my sight, bile rising in my throat. She has no place here, that baka. Leaning my figure back into the seat, I noticed Rabbit san resting with twitching whiskers, his snow white fur moving in sync to his breathing.

"Hey, do you think that transfer student will really get through the Northern Woods?" My eyes pulled toward the boys in front of my desk, Chisato tilting his head out of concentration. Eiji waved his hand with a scoff, laughing at the question. I lowered my gaze to the dry lint wood and listened carefully.

"No way! There's no chance of her beating Bear." Something clicked in my mind and I remembered. Heh, serves the girl right.

"Yeah, and I bet ten rabbits that Bear makes her give up!" The four eyes proudly propositioned. I scoffed quietly. Gambling are we? So damn annoying...

"I'll bet fifty rabbits!" My jaw clenched. They don't realise it, do they? That she's...different. Chisato hesitantly trailed his words.

"But, what if she's hiding some kind of incredible ability?" Shoda Sumire poised herself between the boys and raised her hands with a smirk.

"There's no way. I'm sure her lies have been unraveled by now." Slowly turning to me, a smile afflicted her facial muscles. "Ne, Natsume kun?" Suddenly my irritation climaxed, that Panty girl's face flashing before my mind. Closing my eyes in a way to level my anger, I slowly breathed out my thoughts.

"Shut up. You all know that this isn't the type of place," Lifting my down casted stare I continued, feeling flames of irritation lick the walls of my throat. "...where just anyone can stroll in and make themselves comfortable." Now that I think, and clear my mind of the illusions that have happened, I can clearly see that she's a foe. No matter how I think of this situation in numerous angles, her face fuels the darkness within me. And the realisation is...I want to destroy that happiness, burn it completely to the point that there's nothing left but ember...but why isn't it working? Silence enclosed for several seconds, anxiety building up around me.

"Right, right, right!" Shoda exclaimed nervously, as if walking by a lion in a cage. "You're so right! Really!" She waved her hands in the air to calculate my attention, the pitch of her voice lengthening. "I was just thinking that myself, Natsume kun!" I ignored her and grit my teeth. Back then, it wasn't because I was tired...I could have sworn I used my Alice, but it had no effect. My hands clenched unconsciously, tightening inside my regulated cargo pants. Just who is that girl...?

Flashing a conspicuous scowl around the entirety of the room, everyone went back to Hell knows what, and once again the chaos returned. Ridding myself of those thoughts, I snapped my fingers, Mochiage at my side.

"Yes, Mr. Natsume?" He always used an honorific, tch. Rolling my eyes I tossed several rabbits his way.

"I'm hungry." I said simply, he nodded in a docile manner, scrapping the coins in his hand and hurriedly scrambling to the Vending Machine. Lifting the manga magazine once again, Rabbit san suddenly appeared before my vision, peeking at the illustrations in interest. A smile tugged on my lips as I leaned back, Mochiage huffing in front of my amused gaze, placing a Ramune bottle and the Baby Star Ramen snack in front of my teetering orbs.

"Is this fine?" He confirmed. I nodded as a sign of acknowledgement, popping the Ramune bottle open and drinking the sweetly bitter liquid. While the clink of the marble echoed in my ears, Rabbit san opened the bag of Ramen flavored chips. Crunching a few in my mouth, I leisurely relaxed back into the seat with a wonderment poking my train of thought.

"Yo," I said, alerting Mochiage. He stood next to me and listened. "Where's Ruka?" His eyes peered around the room and came to no upcoming conclusion.

"No idea, I wonder where he is?" Grunting in annoyance, I flipped through the RPG manga pages. Chisato walked in my line of sight, wiping his hands on his shorts and raised his finger in thought.

"Oh, I saw him just now." I raised my eyes in question. Scratching his head, he continued. "He was hurrying his way in the direction of the Northern Woods." Huh? Quickly turning my head to the direction of the woods, I squint my eyes to see a yellow blurb in the distance. Trees thrashed from its quake, birds fluttering amidst the graying sky. What? No, he couldn't have...clenching my jaw, I let out a shaky sigh.

"Mochiage," He stepped back in surprise, my limited tone exuding out my emotions. "Check the Clairvoyant, if not, I'll bloody my hands today..." He solemnly nodded and shadowed out the door, my ears rung in pain as I stared out the window. My eyes set into a tight sphere, the memories from a few years ago bursting across my unavoiding senses. That one night when the unthinkable happened...when we couldn't sleep and made a vow together...

Shutting my eyes I spat in distaste. That girl will feel what it's like to be in pain, for the first time in her life I will make her feel pain. Wait...I shouldn't get ahead of myself, for all I know he's taking another detour to the High School Divisions Animal Shelter. A low thudding became evident, my neck twisting to see Mochiage burst through the doors in a sweaty mess.

"Mr. Natsume!" He huffed, throwing the door into the wall with a loud bam. Everyone became distracted. "I just heard from the Clairvoyant guy, but Ruka has been," breathing heavily, my eyes lowered. "Captured by those three!" My trust faltered, a sagging burst of anger sticking my thoughts...Sitting up with my hands steadily shoved in my pockets, I felt the danger of my aura waft into the air as I slowly stepped toward Mochiage. With glaring orbs of flaring crimson, I stared at his cowering body.

"Where is the Clairvoyant?" Mochiage gulped, pointing behind me. My gaze trailed to a frigid haired boy with spectacles and a bowl cut. Examining him under my scrutiny, he tentatively cut to the chase. What a wise decision.

"In my vision, I saw him bound by rope. But the strange thing is, the new girl and the Class Representatives were applauding as if exhibiting some new strange animal at the Zoo." Thinking, he made gestures with his hands. Crudely, I stared him down.

"...Ruka was tied up?" I confirmed, my voice hoarse. Four eyes nodded softly, stopping his hand motions whilst clearing his throat.

"Yes. Ruka was mad about being deceived, and that Mikan girl hit him..." Anger flared in my heart like the deepest pits of Hell, stronger than before; bitter, Mochiage quietly intervened.

"Oh yeah. Tobita can make people see illusions..."

My bangs covered my expression, the vague voice of Shoda shouting in the background.

"Oh My God! She's holding Ruka hostage because she thinks she'll lose!? She pisses me off!" My hands shook, my breathing fastening. I told her, to follow the rules...It took all of my self restraint to not burn the place down, to be over and done with this oblivious prison. Pain...she'll feel pain. I'll use my Alice on her no matter what...

I could hear voices of fear deadpan around me, my own anxiety obliterating to madness.

"Where are they now?" I calmly asked, afraid that my control will falter.

"Um...ah. Right near the outline, over there..." He motioned toward the area in the distance, my ears sensing the comments behind me. Whispers of crap, whispers of truth.

"At this rate, isn't the transfer student, going to be in serious trouble...?" Glaring at the landmark that the Clairvoyant acknowledged, I felt the palms of my hands heat up. Wait for me, Ruka.

Rushing through the Woods, twigs snagged at the material of my clothes, wind clogging my throat and suffocating me with air. I could sense I was close, I could feel a certain instinct direct me forward to a scattered mess of tree branches and leaves. The musky scent of berries and ferns destroyed by my unyielding anger. Finally, I could hear their voices, my footsteps beginning to slow as I made my way into the grassy field.

"So, shall we continue...?" Class Reps voice stopped my arrival, my eyes slant as my ears perked to listen. "Don't worry, Mikan." I held back a scoff. Trying to comfort Polka Dot Panties I see? Rustling the branches aside, my dark figure pressed away from the brush of leaves and into a clearing of grass. Their heads turned, my heart tolling to a pitiful ice as I met familiar eyes that shined like sunlight through whiskey. Feeling my resolve fall, I couldn't push back the glare molding onto my face.

"Oh! Natsume..." Ruka nervously slurred, my eyes scrunched in threat to the surprise on their shocked faces. Ruka stepped toward me, my eyes noticing red rope marks dance across the skin on his wrists. Clenching my fists, my fingers twitched to inflict vengeance, my thoughts losing sight of the good and bad.

"Ruka, we're going back." My eyes were narrowed into ruthless slits, ready to attack at any given moment, ready to diminish those who are my enemies...and this time, I will not hesitate to burn.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:**** Hello readers! Again, I would like to thank those who follow this story, view it, and fave! It makes me really happy! I haven't updated in awhile, but I'll try to update at least every week! Again, thank you for reading and please review! If it's too much to ask you're not obliged to, it's just I want to see what you think! Anyway, I'll update soon! Bye! (By the way, at the beginning of this chapter Natsume was having a dream. Just in case you didn't notice!)**


	5. Sane

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5. [Sane]<span>**

"Ruka, we're going back." My eyes were narrowed into ruthless slits, ready to attack at any given moment, ready to diminish those who are my enemies...and this time, I will not hesitate to burn.

His lips stuttered, peering guiltily at Polka.

"But..."

"The game's over." I pronounced, my tone darkening. Flashing my gaze to the transfers shocked features I went on. "She's disqualified." Lowering my voice she gasped, sweat trailing across the paleness of her face. "Hurry and get the hell out of this school!" I can't control it anymore, restraint, or whatever, all I can think of is Ruka. A numbing darkness hazed my conscience, feeling a rekindling emotion of emptiness devour my thoughts. Lunging forward, I clasped the front of her brown hair into my grip and pressed her into the hard bark of a tree. She swallowed her screams and stared at me with eyes resembling captured prey. I'll make her reveal the truth of her Alice, whether it be a stupid game, or by brute force.

"You ignored my rules..." My hand steadily clutched her hair, the sound of her fear echoing into my ears. "And on top of that you took advantage of Ruka..." Growling out of spite, my teeth began to grit. "I've had enough of your damn nonsense!" My eyes scrutinized hers, my face seen from the view of the window to her soul. I looked hateful, murderous...and as I searched for a specific meaning within her, all I could find was fear. Shaking my mind of those useless wonderings, I began to summon the flames, feeling my composure almost break until Ruka stepped in.

"Natsume, stop! I'm totally fine, really!" I turned my attention to him, my strength still pinning her dazed, trembling form to the tree. The glisten of his platinum strands shook against the rays of the sun, clear eyes that were iridescent and flecked like the ocean. Still, they held an oblivious innocence that contrasted greatly next to mine, a part of him that never left, a part of me that I never knew. "You told me, Natsume. That this game was to determine her Alice, right?" Judging from the careful look on his face, I knew that he knew of what I might take action upon. Setting my jaw, I trudged my stare deep into his wavering pupils.

"Ruka...I have no mercy for my enemies, and those who disobey me." Turning my scowling orbs to her petrified frame, I scrunched the glob of her hair into a tighter fist. "Besides, I don't have the patience to figure her out anymore." Her breathing grew heavy, the soft air she blew following the clench of my wrist. "I'll use whatever means is necessary to figure out what she really is." Her soppy eyes glared up at me in distaste, struggling arms vying to push me away out of pure resilience. Through her futile disagreement, my ears suddenly detected Imai's grunt of annoyance, the trail of my eyes quickly meeting the movement she made as a bomb of some sort erupted into a cloud of pink smoke around the base of my feet. In a mere second, fogs of pale fuchsia clouds swarmed my vision and smothered my throat. Coughing, I flinched at the push she jabbed into my ribcage, my lungs gagging in discontent. The ends of her ponytails befell upon my sight, taunting my animosity. Coughing out of lack of oxygen, I lifted my hand and summoned a line of thrashing flames before she could make it any further, earning a frightened response. Class Rep recoiled back in astonishment, cringing at the twitching fire circulating amidst him. Stepping across the swirling mist, a stunning crunch of leaves and twigs snapped beneath my boots. Escape is no use, baka.

"Didn't I just say I've run out of patience to expose you?" My fingers stretched a flair of moving flames, scorching and ever so docile to my command. Holding back my chagrin I planted my feet to where they could all glorify my presence. "So, spit it out. What is your Alice?" Polka gaped at me with a certain awe, horrific terror aflame in her eyes. I waited for a response, staring her down, breaking her bit by bit. I felt the bore of Ruka's withered contemplation, and I knew the memories of that time was replaying through his mind like a broken cassette tape. Taking a quick glimpse at his worried face, I struggled to continue the fire in my yield.

"S-Stop the fire!" A pleading voice bellowed like the ring of a tower clock. I stood without movement. Her endless scrambling was useless, she'll have to show me the truth of her Alice, if not..."Hotaru, don't you have a fire extinguisher?!" Confronting Imai, she shook with a recurring desperation, her shoulders trembled violently, shaking.

"It's no use. His fire can't be put out with that stuff." With her response, Ruka intervened.

"Natsume, stop..." Hesitant from the hostility in my eyes he lowered his gaze.

"All she has to do is show me her Alice." Turning toward her shaking form, I knew her worry was beyond my acknowledgement. But if she doesn't show me her Alice, I won't lull over, I'll use mine instead. "Hurry up," I bit, a tinge of ice flaking my words. "Or he'll die." Her lips quivered, her face scrunched in spite of nervousness and guilt.

"If I had the power..." She went on, stuttering her characters. "I would've used it by now if I could! Please, stop the fire!" Bitterness torched my mouth, exasperation fuming my thoughts. Deceiving lies.

I congregated a flaring holocaust, setting the fire ablaze around Imai's stoic demeanor, a cautious reaction emitting off her face.

"Hotaru!" She screamed, absolutely lost for words as she followed the flames with horrified eyes. Scrunching my brows together, annoyance flared within my gut.

"Why should I believe anything from someone that Naru brought here? If you won't show it, I'll just choose another victim." Realisation dawned across her face, clenching fists swung by her sides. She scorched her eyes against mine, daggers pierced through my skull, her hatred becoming utterly conspicuous.

"Stop..." Was all she could say, before blowing a full out shout. "They have nothing to do with this!" Staring at her with wary eyes, all I felt was the blood beneath my veins boil. "Stop the fire!" Twigs and tree branches snapped behind me, my hand extinguishing the flame that exuded from my fingertips. I caught a glimpse of Ruka running into the innings of the Woods, a brush of trees clearing him from where I could see.

"Ruka?!" I questioned aloud, my voice coarse and desperate. The dangling sound of hair flipping pounced in my ear, the sight of anger and mutiny glaring in front of my widening orbs. Her hand gripped the material on my shoulder, the angle of her body soaring in midair as the pigtails she so stupidly flaunted, came almost undone. The huff of her cheeks had blotches of tomato red stains imprinted aggressively, tears hanging onto her long eyelashes like loose threads. A face that I've never seen on anyone in the entirety of my life.

"Stop the fire, you idiot!" She cried through falling tears, my mind rushing back to reality as soon as we tumbled toward the ground, a rustling of old leaves flailing beneath my back. My eyes widened mercilessly, unable to comprehend the situation.

"What?! You...!" Sensing danger I clenched my teeth, the feeling of a thousand light rays obliterating my senses into a dull nothing. Everything was scattered, clear yet blindingly numbing. My energy felt as if it slowly seeped back into my body, the taint of my fire dissipating until it was finally...gone. As if nothing happened, and all five of my senses came back to me like a bucket of ice cold water. Yet the force of the blinding light sent her tumbling a gradual meter away from me, my heart taken aback to the point where I almost forgot my name. All my wits and saneness had been evaporated and forgotten as I stared dubiously at the girl across from me.

"What..." I muttered, feeling all the breath in me leave. She groaned in pain and flinched slightly, my heart holding without a beat for one still moment.

"Natsume just...used a strong Alice..." Tapping her head I continued to stare, unaware of what to do exactly. Until a delicate jolt sent my head leaning back...

Like a sea of death and Hell, lips pressed against my forehead and knocked me away from the minute that I left the world. My heart sharply cracked against my chest, blood gushing out abnormally around my system and to my cheeks. A loud exasperated gasp blew from my mouth, the caps of my knees shaking uncontrollably as that stupid Naru continued to inflict his perverted Alice upon me. I grew weak, my mind not being its own as I let out an uncontrollable moan. Death may follow you soon Naru...sooner than you think...damn you to Hell!

It felt constricting and unreliable: the darkness. My chest heavy as I strained to see beyond oblivion, as the cold bone chilling hopelessness of the dark tainted me, like always. But something seemed different, somehow. It was like the sense of being...normal...the feeling of small self reliance. Somehow...I felt sane.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:**** Hello again reader(s)! Small chapter, but I want to follow the amount of chapters that the original author wrote for Gakuen Alice. Which is like...180? Haha, anyway thank you for reading! Please review/follow/fave! Remember that I appreciate your thoughts as well, and hopefully I can get another chapter up soon! Thank you for reading once again, and I hope you'll check back soon!**


End file.
